This research is designed to determine the extent to which variations in cognitive behavior therapy reduce disease activity and improve the mental health of older adults with rheumatoid arthritis (RA). The study combines field assessments, laboratory tests of stress reactivity and clinical evaluations of the mental and physical health of subjects in a longitudinal design. After pre-testing, 210 RA patients will be randomly selected in one of three treatments: Cognitive-Behavior Therapy for Pain (CBT-P), Cognitive-Behavior Therapy for Depression (CBT-D) or Education Group only (EG), which serves as a control. The distinction between pain and depression as foci of CBT in RA is supported by previously funded research by the investigator on interpersonal stress and disease activity in persons with arthritis. Illness severity, depressive symptoms and interpersonal difficulties are expected to predict psychological and physiologic stress responses in participants. Stress reactivity measures are expected to predict the course of illness over time. Those receiving CBT-D are expected to show the greatest improvement in physical functioning, mental health and disease activity. Successful treatment is expected to alter stress responses, leading to better physical and mental health over time.